Skeith (R:1)
Skeith (スケィス) is the 1st Phase of the Cursed Wave and was referred to as "The Terror of Death". .hack//Infection Stats Before Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: Infinite *SP: Infinite *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Data Drain': Skeith pins a target up against its wand and Data Drains the target. This inflicts all status ailments upon the target and halves his or her HP. *'Judgement': An inescapable water element attack. Skeith freezes all targets in massive columns of ice. *'Earthquake': Skeith stabs his wand into the ground and heavily damages all targets in range. *'Cross Swing': A simple strike from Skeith's wand that damages the target severely. He'll use it up to two times in a row. There are two versions of this attack—one acts like a normal attack and can be easily avoided; the other freezes a target in place as Skeith performs an inescapable strike. *'Dek Do': Decreases the speed of a single target. After Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: 4000 *SP: Infinite *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Judgement' *'Earthquake' (stronger version) *'Repth': Recovers 150 HP *'Dek Do' Data Drained Item *Virus Core F History Epitaph of Twilight In the Epitaph of Twilight Skeith is the the first harbinger of the Cursed Wave to appear. Riding into battle from the Chosen Land beyond the Dividing Forest, he carries the Shadow of Death, which drowns all that stands. .hack//SIGN Skeith appears in the final episode of SIGN when he is summoned by Morganna. His first action is to Data Drain Sora, as punishment for betraying Morganna and allowing Tsukasa and the awakened Aura to escape. He follows them to Net Slum but before he can do anything, Helba deletes the area, allowing everybody, except Aura, to log out and escape. .hack//ZERO Realizing that Skeith would draw too much attention, Morganna sealed him inside Sora. Disguised as a player Skeith continued his hunt for Aura. It was in this form that he would encounter Carl. .hack//Games Skeith is first seen by Orca and Kite in the dungeon of Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. He is busy chasing Aura and ignores them at first, but when Aura tries to give the Book of Twilight to Orca, Skeith appears and challenges the two. Orca tries to fight against him, but, as a normal player, his attacks are useless. Skeith data drains Orca and places him into a coma, but before he can attack Kite, Helba appears and drives him away. Over the course of Infection, Skeith continues chasing Aura, attacking any players that get in his way, including Alph, Sieg, and Mai Minase. Eventually he manages to catch up with Aura at the field Θ Chosen Hopeless Nothingness. Kite and BlackRose arrive just as he begins to data drain Aura, segmenting her data into three parts and sending them to various places inside the system. Skeith attacks Kite and his party but is eventually data drained himself and defeated. Though he is destroyed, his death results in the birth of Cubia, the shadow of Kite's bracelet. thumb|BlackRose fights Skeith in Another Birth. .hack//Another Birth Skeith is shown to BlackRose in a vision created by Mia at Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. In the vision she watches as Skeith defeats Orca and attacks Kite, but is driven away by Helba. Later BlackRose travels with Kite and Mistral to Θ Chosen Hopeless Nothingness where she battles with, and eventually defeats Skeith. thumb|left|200px|Skeith, as seen in XXXX .hack//XXXX Skeith appears before Orca and Kite shortly after Orca receives the Twilight Bracelet from Aura. Orca attempts to fight Skeith, but Skeith renders all of his attacks useless and destroys him with his Data Drain attack. Before he can finish off Kite, Helba appears and drives the Phase off. Much later, a stronger Kite wielding the Twilight Bracelet tracks down Skeith. And with BlackRose and Mistral at his side manages to destroy him. End of The World Years after the Twilight Incident, Skeith's data was eventually discovered and salvaged by the genius programmer Jyotaro Amagi for use in the Salvage Plan. In order to control its power, Skeith's data was placed into an Epitaph PC. Sora was given as an example of someone who could control it, but since he was unable to be located, CC Corp was forced to find a different candidate. During the first test of the Epitaph PCs a strange error swept through the system, causing the person controlling Skeith's PC to fall into a coma. In the confusion, Skeith, still inside the Epitaph PC, was able to escape into the system, where it would remain hidden as The World was transformed into The World R:2. thumb|Skeith in Roots. .hack//Roots After logging into The World R:2 for the first time, the Adept Rogue Haseo unwittingly became the bearer of the Epitaph PC for Skeith. Hidden deep inside his character data the powers of the Phase only manifested in a few situations, occasionally causing Haseo to see things that normal players couldn't, or protecting him from data corruption. After being defeated by Tri-Edge, Skeith's powers were fully released inside of Haseo's character. Skeith briefly appears physically at the end of Roots, floating above Haseo in a ghostly form as he stares out at the Arche Koeln Falls also hinting at Haseos "X-Form". .hack//GU+ After Kuhn tells Haseo that he can summon an Avatar, Haseo swears to unlock its power. He gets his chance while fighting Endrance in the Arena. Endrance summons Macha during the fight and orders it to destroy Haseo. However Haseo manages to awaken Skeith who easily defeats Macha, destroying the AIDA known as Mia in the process. Skeith's first form, as seen in Rebirth.]] .hack//G.U. Games Haseo, the main character .hack Conglomerate, also called "The Terror of Death", is scouted by Yata early as the Skeith element is contained within his PC. After almost being wiped out by Bordeaux in the Arena, Haseo's determination to keep going and desperation leads him to release Skeith. Skeith now wields a scythe instead of his trademark staff. While under Haseo's control for the most part, Skeith also exhibits a wildness that is common to all Avatars, and this is shown to its full extent when it breaks free of Haseo's control and mercilessly beats a copy of Magus, dissolving its Avatar form completely. Skeith's second form]] Skeith's third form.]] As Haseo completes his second Job Extension event and gains his 3rd Form, Skeith is also upgraded to a 2nd Form. Skeith now boasts gold armour and a sleeker design. His projectiles are also sped up and larger, and he uses a long-distance chakram-like attack as the finisher for a slash combo. In recent scans for Vol. 3, Skeith seems to have changed as much as Haseo in a new form. Much like Haseo, this form is white and wielding a energy scythe and an array of hovering swords. An intriguing feature is that when summoned, Haseo, Endrance, Kuhn, and Atoli call this newest form into being together. Trivia *According to .hack//Another Birth, .hack//XXXX, and a concept art in CyberConnect2's website, the party that defeated Skeith was Kite, BlackRose, and Mistral. *According to the Liminality Easter Eggs, Skeith was a program designed to collect data on human emotions and reactions to death for the ultimate AI. *Skeith's Red Wand is the item where Sora was sealed into for betraying Morganna during the end of SIGN, causing Sora's player to fall into a coma. *In the original Japanese version of Infection, Skeith's wand, which appears in the English version as a large, red staff with a "Q" shape at the tip, is actually represented by a Celtic cross. This was censored for the American release in favor of the Q-shaped version from .hack//SIGN. *Skeith is the primary culprit for the players who have fallen into comas during the events of the .hack//Games. *Skeith demonstrates the ability to talk in the GU Games, shouting "I have found you!" when Haseo releases him for the first time. *"Skeith" means "Shadow" in Old Scottish. category: Phases